Gil Pan 3: The Fun Is Just Began
'''Plot: '''Augie Doggie, Boo Boo Bear, Baba Looey, and Ding-A-Ling Wolf were beginning to feel bored on Neverland, so they went to find the beautiful Mistress of the Furious Five named Tigress in their search adventure until their girlfriends; Kate, Floral Rugg, Dora Marquez, and Alana finds them too. But when they searched out of their own, the evil Captain McLeach is back to seek revenge on Gil and Susan, including their friends if he finds Tigress, he is now teaming up with an evil ice skater Josee, since she wants revenge on Baba Looey for his valentines day. Will the our four heroes stop the villains? Cast *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Augie Doggie (Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Boo Boo Bear (Yogi Bear) *Nibs the Rabbit Lostboys - Baba Looey (Quick Draw McGraw) *Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Ding-A-Ling Wolf (Hokey Wolf) *Princess Camille - Kate (Dora and Friends) *Riley Anderson - Floral Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears) *Princess Sofia - Dora Marquez (Dora and Friends) *Ponyo - Alana (Dora and Friends) *The Twins Lostboys - Pixie and Dixie (Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks) *Zak Young - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures) *Crysta - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures) *Scarlet Starling - Naiya (Dora and Friends) *Cholena - Emma (Dora and Friends) *Peter Pan - Gil Nexdor (Johnny Test) *Wendy Darling - Susan Test (Johnny Test) *John Darling - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh) (as Susan's little brother) *Michael Darling - Roo (Winnie the Pooh (as Susan's other little brother) *Tinker Bell - Young Kiara: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Nana - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Extra with Oliver: Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie (all three from The Aristocats) *Princess Tiger Lily - Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) *The Indian Chief - George Jetson (The Jetsons) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Anastasia (Cinderella) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Mulan (Same as movie) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Cinderella (Same as movie) *The Indians - Futuristic Characters (The Jetsons) *Captain Hook - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Old Hag - Josee (Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race) *Mr. Smee - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Tic-Toc the Crocodile - Kaa the Snake (The Jungle Book) *The Gangreen Gang - Sleet, Coconuts, Dingo, Bokkun, and Scratch (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic Underground/Sonic X) *The Pirates - The Horned King's Guards (The Black Cauldron) *The Wolves - Alligators in the Moat (The Swan Princess) *The Teenage Girls (aka The Gangreen Gang's Girlfriends) - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs), Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop), Daisy Dingo (Blinky Bill), Fifi LaFume (Tiny Toons Adventures), and Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Trivia *Augie Doggie, Boo Boo Bear, Baba Looey, and Ding-A-Ling Wolf sings "I Like To Move It" from Madagascar instead "The Jungle Rhythm". And The Futuristic Characters, The Mermaids, Augie Doggie, Boo Boo Bear, Baba Looey, and Ding-A-Ling Wolf sings "The Candy Man" by Sammy Davis Jr instead of "Fathoms Bellow". Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes